


Missverständnis mit Folgen

by TLen



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Brett gewinnt eine überraschende Erkenntnis über Danny und schreitet zur Tat.





	Missverständnis mit Folgen

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

Was für ein langweiliger Abend. Seufzend schloss Brett Sinclair die Tür seines Hotelzimmers hinter sich. Es gab definitiv nichts langweiligeres als eine Weihnachtsfeier im Kreise der Oberhausmitglieder. Aber was wollte man machen, als Lord hatte er nun mal seine Verpflichtungen. Wenn das ganze wenigstens in London stattgefunden hätte, dann könnte er jetzt noch etwas ausgehen und Spaß haben. Aber nein, man musste sich ja in einem um diese Jahreszeit gottverlassenen und viel zu kalten Ort an der Küste treffen. Wenn er jetzt noch einmal weg ging, war die Gefahr viel zu groß, dass er einen Oberhauskollegen traf. Und noch eine Diskussion über Politik und Wirtschaft verkraftete er nicht.

Brett überlegte, ob er noch bei Danny klopfen sollte. Wilde hatte sich bereit erklärt, ihn zu begleiten, aber natürlich hatte Sinclair es nicht gewagt, ihn mit zur Weihnachtsfeier zu nehmen. Vielleicht, so überlegte er nun, hätte er das doch tun sollen. Danny hätte den lahmen Haufen zumindest ordentlich aufgemischt. So war Wilde allein losgezogen, sicher, dass er angenehme Gesellschaft für den Abend finden würde. Wie er Danny kannte, hatte der Erfolg gehabt und war entweder noch unterwegs oder nicht mehr allein im Hotelzimmer. So entscheid sich Brett dagegen, noch seinen Freund zu stören.

Stattdessen trat er, nachdem er sich seines Anzuges entledigt hatte und in einen Morgenmantel geschlüpft war, auf den Balkon, um noch eine Zigarette zu rauchen. Als er sich an die Brüstung lehnte, fiel sein Blick aufs Fenster des Nebenzimmers. Die Vorhänge waren nicht zugezogen und so sah Danny, wie sich zwei Gestalten im Raum bewegten. Offensichtlich hatte Danny Erfolg gehabt. Also wenigstens ein erfreulicher Abend für einen von ihnen.

Brett konnte durch die Gardinen die Figuren nur schemenhaft erkennen, doch er sah, wie sie sich ihrer Kleidung entledigten, einander umarmten und dann zum Bett gingen. Offensichtlich wirklich ein erfolgreicher Abend für Danny. Ein Gedanke, der ihm einen Stich versetzte. Wie gern wäre er jetzt... Brett schüttelte ihn sofort wieder ab. Es machte keinen Sinn, unerfüllbaren Träumen nachzuhängen.

Brett spürte die kalte Nachtluft unangenehm durch seinen dünnen Morgenmantel. Er wollte gerade zurück ins Zimmer treten und sich für eine weitere einsame Nacht fertig machen, als er stutzte. Irgendwas an dem Bild im Nebenzimmer stimmte nicht. Brett starrte angestrengt auf die zwei Gestalten, welche sich nun auf dem Bett befanden. Die eine hatte sich auf alle vier gekniet, während die andere hinter ihr Position bezog.

Plötzlich wusste Brett, was ihn an der Szene verwundert hatte. Das waren zwei Männer!

Die Zigarette fiel unbeachtet zu Boden und Sinclair stützte sich am Geländer ab.

Durchs offene Fenster des Nebenzimmers drangen jetzt Wortfetzen an sein Ohr. „Besorg’s... jetzt... ja... hart... oh...“

///

Brett vermochte später nicht mehr zu sagen, wie er in sein Zimmer gekommen war. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, sein Puls raste, als er sich im Sessel wiederfand. 

Danny, sein Danny, trieb es nebenan gerade mit einem Mann. Das Bild, wie der Kerl ihn von hinten bestieg, hatte sich für immer in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

Brett ballte die Fäuste. Da verzehrte er sich monatelang nach dem Freund, sicher, Danny, der sich doch laufend mit neuen Frauen umgab, war absolut unerreichbar. Und nun musste er mit ansehen, wie er es mit einem Mann trieb. Einfach so Am liebsten wäre Brett hinübergestürmt und hätte den Kerl von seinem Freund gerissen. Doch schließlich siegte seine jahrzehntelang antrainierte Beherrschung. Ein Sinclair verursachte keinen Skandal. Schon gar nicht, wenn Dutzende Mitglieder des Oberhauses im gleichen Hotel nächtigten.

Aber morgen, schwor er sich, sobald Danny ihn wieder unter die Augen kam, würde er sich ihm nähern und dafür sorgen, dass er diesen Kerl ganz schnell vergaß.

Doch zunächst musste er sich einem drängenderen Problem annehmen.

Bretts Hand glitt unter seinem Morgenmantel.

///

„Wünsche wohl geschnarcht zu haben, eure Lordschuftigkeit“, grüßte Danny, als Brett ihn am nächsten Morgen die Tür öffnete.

Im nächsten Augenblick fand er sich ins Zimmer gezogen, die Tür zugeworfen und seine Person gegen die selbige gepresst wieder. Brett küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. 

„Was’n nu los?“, wunderte sich Danny als er wieder zu Atem kam.

“Du stehst unter einem Mistelzweig und da küsst man sich“, erklärte Brett.

„Häh?“, wunderte sich Danny, der keinen solchen Zweig weit und breit sah. Doch er protestierte nicht, als Brett ihn zum Bett dirigierte, unterwegs bereits begann sein Hemd zu öffnen.

///

„Solch Temperament hätte ich euch steifen Knochen ja gar nicht zugetraut“, sagte Danny, als er später zufrieden in Bretts Armen lag. „Was ist denn plötzlich in dich gefahren, dass du so heftig in mich gefahren bist?“

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du auf Männer stehst, hätte ich das schon längst getan“, murmelte Brett, den Kopf an Dannys Schulter gelegt. „Ich will dich so sehr. Aber ich dachte doch nicht, ass Schwänze dich scharf machen.“

„Kommt immer auf den Kerl an, der dranhängt“, erklärte Danny.

Brett blickte auf. „Der Typ, mit dem du letzte Nacht zusammen warst, das ist doch nichts Festes?“, fragte er, Eifersucht deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Welcher Typ?“, wunderte sich Danny.

„Ich hab’ euch gesehen, durchs Fenster“, erklärte Brett.

„Euer Durchschlaucht hatten wohl zu tief in die Bowle gekuckt und ein bisschen fantastiert“, antwortete Danny. „Ich lag brav allein in meinem Bettchen.“

„Aber... ich habe doch... auf dem Balkon... gesehen wie du...“ Verwundert deutete Brett in Richtung Nachbarzimmer. „Sonst hätte ich doch nie...“

„Eure Blaublütigkeit irrt sich“, erklärte Danny und zeigte in die andere Richtung. „Mein Zimmer liegt da. Dort wohnt der Obermotz von deiner Adelskammer.“

Ende


End file.
